


Life’s Too Short Not to Live

by mamalland



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalland/pseuds/mamalland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian used to be and still is a playboy. So sleeping with married man then becoming an old and lonely gay is not such a big deal，rignt？（And there's no happy ending for huntbastian in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life’s Too Short Not to Live

-1

清晨里的电话震动永远都能烦到人想要毁灭世界，如果那是来电而不是闹钟的话那就更烦了。Sebastian在眯着眼瞧了瞧来电显示后选择了挂断。但床上的另一人还是醒了，他在“嗨”了一声后翻个身躺平，收回之前被Sebastian枕着的手臂伸进了被子里。接着那只手落在了Sebastian的大腿上。

“不，别，”Sebastian将那只手抖落下去，“今天不行。我得去医院。”

“还是你妈妈那档子事？”金发男人配合地收回了手，然后大概是放在了自己的大腿中间，“啊……呃……找到别的配型了吗？”

和一个正在解决晨勃问题的床伴讨论自己罹患肾衰竭的母亲的病情真的不是他对于这个早晨的计划。Sebastian呼着气抹了一把头发：“没。还是需要我的。并且我懒得再拖了。”

就像他那个十多年前和野男人私奔去法国，接着回来见到他提出的第一件事就是要一颗肾的母亲所说的，少一个肾他不会怎么样，但失去母亲就是真的没了。尽管Sebastian怀疑他的母亲生存与否是否会对他的生活有任何影响，但仍然地，他不能就那么拒绝她的请求。再者她的好几个情人没完没了通过电话和跟踪的请求也让他没法拒绝。

“好吧，那就……别的什么时候再见。”金发男人，Oliver Queen，在喘一口气后翻身抽了几张纸巾。

Sebastian放在床头柜上的手机再次震动起来。Oliver瞄到了来电显示，显然他也认出了那个“Fucking Straight Fucker”。

他顺手将手机丢向Sebastian：“你男朋友的电话。”

Sebastian皱着眉再次选择了挂断，而且考虑一会儿洗澡时把手机也在花洒下面冲一下。“某个傻逼罢了。”他在随口否认后转身走向淋浴间。

而在他脱着内裤打算淋浴时被放在洗手台上的手机再次震动起来。Sebastian再次挂断，然后盯着那个小玩意儿，盯了半分钟确定它不会再响后打开水龙头冲了一圈。接着湿漉漉的手机再次孜孜不倦地震动起来。Sebastian用毛巾大概擦了擦后把它附到了耳边。

“又怎么了？”他用不耐烦的语气对着另一端的人叫道。

“你在哪儿？和谁在一起？”

“酒店顶层，和我的金发碧眼炮友，”Sebastian靠向洗手台，在答着话的同时低头瞧着自己胯间抬着头的玩意儿，“以防你进一步提问，没错，我们刚过完欠操的完美一夜。”

“狗屎！你说过不会再去酒吧随便约炮，我们说好的！”另一端的人提高了声音。

“是啊，在你有了一个见鬼的傻逼未婚妻之前！”Sebastian也跟着尖声道，“你这个欠操的直得能捅穿地球的直男！”

“那不是我的错！我父母安排了这个！”

“好吧，学着长大，直男青少年！”

“你特么的不准再把直不直的永远挂在嘴边！！”更高一度的声音。

“天下第一直男如是说。”Sebastian发出嗤笑。

“操你，Seb！”然后另一端的人彻底爆发了。

“反操你，Hunter！”Sebastian甚至懒得去嘲笑他在爆粗的时候还在叫自己的昵称，“但在你洗干净那根鸡巴上的未婚妻的骚味儿之前，不要惦记着这个。你谁都可以操，除了我。”

“哦，真的？所以那个摇着屁股求我再操得深点的是哪个傻逼？”Hunter发出尖锐变调的讥笑声，“操你，操你一百年，Sebastian！我会操到你眼泪直流，两腿发软，除了浪叫我的名字之外别的什么都叫不出来！我会操到你除了想吸我的鸡巴之外别的什么都不想要！而且在我操完之后你会立刻撅着那个又圆又俏的白屁股哭喊着求我立刻再操一次！我要操到你死，Sebastian！”

在Hunter说出更多前Sebastian挂断了电话。并且他解决了自己的晨勃问题。

 

-2

Sebastian在医院里呆了接近两天。第一次醒来时他只是感觉到肋下朦胧的痛意以及脑子被止痛剂搞成了一坨狗屎的眩晕感，在意识到没有人在等他之后，他在护士例行的查房后再次睡了过去。而第二次醒来，他立刻意识到肋下的疼痛已经变成了那种尖锐感，和他在冰球赛上意外受伤腿部骨折那次不相上下。操。

“是啊，操你，Sebastian。”

他一定是把那个词儿念出口了，于是有碍事鬼回应了他。Sebastian不悦地迎着白日里的刺眼光线睁开了眼，然后看到了坐在他床边的Hunter。Hunter一只手里端着只杯子，迎着Sebastian“反操你”的视线用另一只手里的棉签帮他润了一下嘴唇。

“你是最大的傻逼。我给你打了几十通电话，最后在你那个金毛炮友那里打听到了你可能在医院。而且我还得给这个区里十几间医院挨个打电话。”Hunter用看傻逼的目光盯着他，“狗屎。你真的捐了一颗肾。”

Sebastian哼唧了一声。他甚至都不想浪费口水点评Hunter没意义的重复了。

“而且你没有说那个金毛是Oliver Queen。我是说， **那个** Oliver Queen，有钱到欠揍和开玛莎拉蒂上学的纨绔子！”Hunter翻了翻眼睛，显然对与金发男人的短暂联络印象不佳，“以及见鬼的，所有人都以为他是直的。”

Sebastian在嗤笑一声后决定Hunter值得自己的一句嘲讽：“是啊，就和你一个样儿，绝对直。”

“啊哈，技术也像我一样好吗？”

“想体验一下的话我们可以三个人来一发。”

Hunter放下杯子挺直了背：“你就是想做一个嘴贱的婊子，是吧？”

“是啊，我刚被摘掉了一颗见鬼的肾而且特么地30多个小时没进过食，以及是的我就是选择做个嘴贱的婊子，就现在就在这儿！”Sebastian在噼里啪啦的话尾狠吸了一口气，“狗屎！疼死了！”

“至少你还知道疼，”Hunter在一阵目瞪口呆后摇了摇头，“天啊，你现在简直就是来着大姨妈的Rebecca。”

是啊，疼得要死而且动辄血流成河，但仍然地：“操你的Rebecca。”在讨厌Hunter和他的未婚妻这点上Sebastian向来立场坚定。

Hunter勾了勾嘴角：“我以为你是绝对基佬的那个。”

Sebastian终于决定他不该理这个傻逼。他恶狠狠地把脑袋转向房间另一面，然后更加恶狠狠地闭上了眼睛。但一分钟后Hunter拿出了他的鸡汤，气味飘过去让Sebastian无可避免地咽了一口唾沫。

“想到了你会饿。”接着一勺浮着小肉片的鸡汤伸到了他的嘴边。

于是Sebastian喝完了一整盅。不论怎样，他的确饿了。

 

-3

并且他们的确体验了一次三个人一起的一发。Sebastian还挺喜欢那个的，但Hunter和Oliver都决定不会再有下次了。尤其是Hunter。

 

-4

当他们毕业时Oliver举办了最大的派对。他甚至请了一支在波士顿小有名气的摇滚乐队。那是在毕业典礼的前一晚，每个人都精力充沛并且野心勃勃，Sebastian顺利拿到了他所实习的事务所的录取书，他接受所有碰杯和摇摆身体的贴近，在吞下几颗迷幻药之后他甚至一点儿都不担心自己在第二天拍的毕业照看上去会多么狗屎了。

并且在Hunter拒绝参加派对后他可以更加肆无忌惮地和人调情。扑进Oliver所在的沙发前他至少得到了两次无与伦比的口活。在磕过药之后一切感觉都妙不可言。

金发男人在Sebastian咯咯笑着索吻时配合地吻向他，在意识到他已经有些意识不清时皱着眉将他们分开：“你没事儿吧？你那个像注射过甲状腺素的霸道男朋友呢？”

“他不是我男朋友，”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“基督啊，我得在你每次提到他时都重复一次是吧？”

“好吧，所以他去哪儿了？”

“他的公寓，或者是我的。他不想来参加派对。”

“为什么？”

“因为我会和所有男性生物调情，当着他的面，”Sebastian再次咯咯笑起来，想到Hunter快要气炸的表情总是让他感到痛快，“所以他可能会等在我家，在我带人回去操时再突然跳出来把那个人赶走。这样就能保证他既不用看着我和别人调情又能操到我了。”

Oliver大概是翻了个白眼，谁知道呢，一切都又暗又吵的：“是啊，绝妙的注意。把你的手机给我？”

“什么？为什么？”Sebastian一边提问一边从口袋里摸出手机交了出去。之后又顺从地给Oliver报出了自己的屏幕解锁密码。

“6969？认真的？”

“是啊，你不觉得那样按起来很方便吗？”

Oliver大概不觉得他说了实话，尽管Sebastian在设密码时真的没往歪处想。之后Oliver给Hunter打了电话，Sebastian没听明白他们说了什么。他枕着Oliver的大腿让自己完全陷入了大红皮沙发里，昏昏沉沉，略感恶心。也许他的确该离开了。

在等Hunter的时间里Sebastian喝下了半杯温水，在感到自己好一些后继续和Oliver接吻，在被按着肩膀坐好后又爬出去找别的人索吻。他也许还吻了女人，第二天清醒时他在自己的脖子上发现了好几个不同颜色的唇印。

“老天啊。你就是忍不了乖乖坐一分钟，总是要去到处操是吧？”Oliver在第三次将Sebastian按进沙发里时就忍不住发牢骚了。

“well，人生苦短（life’s too short not to live），Oliver！”Sebastian咯咯笑道，甩一下脑袋靠进沙发背，“我是在尽情生活。”

“是啊，随你想怎么活吧。你男朋友来了。”

Sebastian懒得再去纠正Oliver的称呼了。他欢呼一声敞开了双臂，在Hunter拧着眉头走近自己时献上了一个大大的拥抱和亲吻。Hunter在他伸出舌头时偏开脸啐了一下：“你尝起来像狗屎！”

“怎么了！”Sebastian瞪大了眼睛，然后是讥笑，“我以为你喜欢狗屎，难道不是吗？”

Hunter翻了个大大的白眼，在他软着腿向下滑时收紧了怀抱：“够了。走吧。”

“去哪儿？”Sebastian在他揽着自己在人群中穿梭时四处张望。他在出门后瞧见了Hunter停在院子里的车。

“回家。”Hunter在低头掏钥匙时将他揽得更紧了一些。

Sebastian没有再说什么。即使的确说了什么，他也完全不记得任何一句。

 

-5

所有人都觉得Hunter结婚过早，除了他的父母。说真的，几万分之一的男人会选择在大学毕业的第二年就结婚？更不用提他还有个永远在来大姨妈的未婚妻——妻子，现在是——准备婚礼的那段时间她可以因为挑选餐巾纸印花而让Hunter抓狂，而之后他就会来对Sebastian大吐苦水。

他简直受够了这对夫妻。什么样的精神病患会关心那样的狗屎细节？又是什么样的傻逼会在操着他时突然感慨：“见鬼。我明天就要彻底告别单身了。”某种程度上这样的两个人的确是天生一对，他们结婚的唯一一个安慰就是在那之后Sebastian再也不用听Hunter的那些关于婚姻的狗屎了。或者他仍然会？

“等等，所以在你结婚之后——”是的，Hunter仍旧插着他，Sebastian在出口前绝对不会相信自己会在这种时候聊天，“我们还是会在一起操吗？”

“不，当然不！”Hunter惊奇道，狠狠地顶了一记；他在Sebastian吸紧他时喘息着又抽送了两下，思考着再次开口，“呃……我们会吗？”

“不，也许——不。”Sebastian蹙着眉摇头，他调整了一下姿势，双腿勾紧让Hunter更方便地进入自己，“我不想再听你的那堆狗屎了，忍得够多了。”

“是啊，我可能还会有孩子。”Hunter搂紧他的腰，“你喜欢小孩儿吗？”

“不。恶心死了。”

“没错，我为什么还要费心问这种问题，”Hunter大汗淋漓地加大力度，然后到达高潮，“啊——操！我也不想当个出轨父亲！”

“是啊！”Sebastian大口吸气，在Hunter开始帮他套弄时将脑袋甩向一侧，“并不是说我会介意。不过的确够恶心的，比小孩儿更恶心。”

“你不会介意？”Hunter手上的速度慢了一些。

“不。但你应该介意。”Sebastian送了送腰，难耐地舔唇，“是你的老婆孩子。不是我的。”

“是啊。”而Hunter则是突然之间停下了，“所以这是我们的最后一操？”

“没错！所以快点特么的帮我继续弄！”Sebastian用他的腿狠狠地夹Hunter，收紧后臀以示警告。

“那我们应该把这次做成最好的。我可以……”他舔了舔唇，然后低头将Sebastian含了进去。Sebastian几乎在那瞬间被自己的口水呛到。

见鬼！Hunter在第一次这么搞之后发誓说再也不会有第二次，大骗子。而且这次和最开始那次完全不同，他简直擅长！Sebastian狠狠地抬高了下巴和肩膀，他用手按住了Hunter的脑袋，在倾泻而出时他能感觉到自己后面吞着的玩意儿又抬起头了。

“我们应该让这一晚值得。”Hunter在将他悉数吞下后开始舔舐Sebastian的小腹和浅浅的腹肌轮廓，他已经打定主意要来第二轮了，“你觉得呢？”

Hunter是个欠操的怪物！野兽！以及去他妈的当然，他还可以再来几轮。

他们会把这一晚操成最棒的一晚。

然后他们会分开。

那就是全部。

 

-6

Sebastian几乎不记得他和自己的母亲之间有过的交谈，更不用提像真正的一家人那样在圣诞节围在一张大桌前吃饭并交换礼物。

他只是不想再回俄亥俄州，和他的父亲及继母一起困在那个苦闷的宅子里喝过于辛辣的波本酒并再一次听他们谈论那些傻逼的官僚制度和新的土地政策了。并且他在波士顿也没有别的地方可去，甚至连他最喜欢去的gay吧也决定在圣诞节那天歇业让员工们回去阖家团圆。而Hunter也已经结婚了。Sebastian甚至没有去参加他的婚礼。

她的母亲在他最无聊的时候给他发了邀请，Sebastian想不到什么理由拒绝。所以他开了几乎一个小时的车，去了波士顿郊区的那所老旧别墅，最终和一群陌生人挤在了一张旧粗布沙发里。十分钟后他从带着各国口音的英语聊天里意识到，这个过于庞大的聚会由他的母亲和她的情人的各种前任分支构成，其中还包括一对拉拉和一名无性恋者。

晚餐很热闹，并没有他所预想中的尴尬或是大段沉默，甚至有些温馨。他的母亲认识了一群很酷的人，并且他们都爱她。她在抛弃自己原有的家庭后得到了一个新的，而这个新的的确更好这个事实令Sebastian舌根发酸。

他在喝下过多的苦艾酒后，站起身用带着点尖酸的语气给他的母亲祝酒：“希望你得到了你所追求的生活，妈妈，”他在众人沉默，只剩角落里的唱机还播着怀旧法语歌时抿了一口酒，“不过等等。你的另外几个情人去哪了，我还想见见他们来着。”

他的母亲靠进椅子里回敬他，抿着酒摇了摇头：“well，我把2/3的财产捐给了国际肾病基金，然后他们就决定离开了。幸运的是还有一个笨蛋愿意留下。”她在几个人的口哨里亲了一口正在切火鸡的情人，“merci（谢谢），darling。”

“Je t'aime toute ma vie（我愿耗尽一生来爱你）。”Anthony在她的侧脸上回了个油腻腻的印子。

Sebastian嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，在喝下杯底的酒后重重地坐回椅子里：“是啊，你多么幸运。”

Sebastian打算在晚餐后离开。但他的母亲请求他留下和众人一起拆礼物，并且坚持她为Sebastian准备了惊喜。最终那个惊喜是一只孩之宝出品的绝版霸天虎模型，Sebastian根本记不起来他什么时候“哭闹着抱着他老爸的腿要买”那个玩意儿。

在他们吃晚餐时就开始下雪了。当一群人笑闹着交换完礼物后院子里的泥土地上已经盈起了白色，天空飘下的落雪成为了真正的硕大的雪花。他的母亲顺理成章地再次请求他留下过夜，然后在住得不远的朋友们陆续离开后坐在了Sebastian对面的扶手椅上。

她的屋子保持着多彩又怀旧的法式风格，有一面橘黄色的墙面上挂着大小不一的各种照片。Sebastian看到了属于自己的两张，一张里是童年的他被带着大扇遮阳帽的母亲揽着肩膀在夏日的塞纳河畔留念，另一张是他带领林莺在全国赛夺冠那次和一位裁判的合影。

“你认识那个男人？”Sebastian不认为除此之外他的母亲还能从别处拿到那张照片。

“是啊，而且我去看了你的比赛，”女人放松地在木地板上摇晃着椅子，脸上带着回忆的笑容，“很棒的演出，儿子。你继承了我的嗓子。”

Sebastian对那样不知是在夸奖他还是自夸的句子报以沉默。他端起手边桌上的玻璃杯，摇晃着其中浅褐色的液体轻轻呼了一口气。他的母亲是个狡猾的老女人，这屋子的氛围，以及正播着的带着童年味道的音乐，都让他没法继续保持不满。他在喝下一口苦艾酒后轻叹了口气。

“你后悔过小时候离开我们吗？”Sebastian靠进椅背里望向她。

“当然，后悔过很多次，”女人对着他微笑，眼神里是让人陌生的慈爱；她很少会露出那样的神情，她更喜欢活力四射又狡猾的笑容，总是尽一切可能让别人忘记她的年龄以及疾病，“但如果再来一次，我还是会做相同的选择。”

“为什么？”Sebastian没有错过她的眼中一闪而过的遗憾。

“因为我得去过自己的人生，”他的母亲发出轻叹，“我很抱歉，Bas。但是人生苦短（life’s too short not to live），对我来说更是如此。”

Sebastian没有再说话。他没法因为这样一句回答就原谅她，他还需要更多时间。但他知道他会的。

 

-7

他和Hunter保持断绝联系的状态维持了大半年，是他们的关系里最长的一段时间。Sebastian的生活几乎没有受到任何影响，他正常工作，在空闲的晚上去酒吧和不同的人调情，在卫生间隔间里享受口活，挑看对眼的家伙带回家进行更进一步的消遣。

而且他还修复了和自己母亲的关系，偶尔开车去郊外帮她浇花和吃饭。他的母亲是个糟糕的厨师，并且总是嘴硬地在Sebastian嫌弃她的厨艺时将之归咎到她身上源自外婆的1/16英格兰血统。有时候她甚至会用西兰花砸他，可怕的法国女人。

当Sebastian第4次吸鼻子时砸向他的东西被换成了感冒冲剂的包装袋：“吃药然后睡觉，今天你别想自己开车回去。”

“我明天早上得接见当事人，”Sebastian眯眼确定那个药里含有镇定成分后将它丢到了一边，“而且我讨厌你客房里的那张床。硬得要死还会吱呀叫。”

“因为那是睡觉用的，只是睡觉。”他的母亲挑高了眉毛。Sebastian睡了她的一对基佬朋友中的其中一个，她仍旧把他们俩的分居归咎到Sebastian脑袋上。

“没错。所以更不适合我了。”Sebastian耸肩。

他最终提着一塑料袋的药物自己开车回了市区，在地下车库停好车时的确感受到了久违的头晕目眩。Sebastian在一个热水澡后吃了药，将自己丢上床裹进了被子里。两个小时后他开始头痛，脱水，并且感觉到自己从内到外在辐射热量。他原本可以用更好的方式对付发烧——帮自己拨一通911，最坏的情况——但他选择了打给Hunter。

Hunter在半小时后出现在了他的公寓，甚至没问Sebastian要开锁密码。他们都没有费心去对自己的生活做出什么改变。他在往Sebastian的脑袋上贴退热帖时嘲笑后者的不擅生活，揶揄的神情和在丹顿时Sebastian帮他剥感冒药片那会儿如出一辙。唯一不同的是那时候Sebastian决定扒掉Hunter的裤子终结他的直男生涯，而这一次Hunter没有选择趁人之危。

Hunter在他的住处过了夜，声称Rebecca在外进行4天3夜的出差，而他原本是在一间酒吧打算通宵看欧冠联赛。Sebastian没有嘲笑直男与足球间的必然联系，他在忽冷忽热里闭着眼只管往Hunter恒温的怀里钻。整个晚上他们只是相互拥抱，久违的性被留在了第二天早上。

而那就是他们之间最长久的断绝联系的结束。

当Hunter在两周后的一晚开车到他的公寓楼下时，Sebastian咒骂了几声，但还是赶走了从酒吧带回去的家伙帮他开了楼门。Hunter没有对他凌乱的床单发表评价。那是唯一的变化，Hunter没有再真的反对过Sebastian无处不在的乱搞和调情。那甚至更好了。

而且他可以用直男之外的更多词羞辱Hunter了。“深柜已婚贱男”、“能再进入这么紧致的地方是不是爽得你鸡巴都要萎了”、“是啊，再用力点，我会努力帮你怀个孩子的”……并且已婚的Hunter比从前更容易被点燃，他最受不了的就是Sebastian用帮老婆买姨妈巾的经历嘲笑他，他会狠狠地把Sebastian操上天堂——瞧瞧婚姻能把一个男人折磨成什么样。

他们在某个下午纠缠着双腿在Sebastian的客厅沙发里看电视。经济版块在播奎因集团股票大跌的新闻，然后Hunter大约是记起了前几天占据了报纸头条的游轮沉没的报道，Oliver Queen的大头照被登得到处都是。

“Oliver Queen，难道不是和你关系不错的那个吗？”Hunter挠了挠Sebastian的脚心。

“是啊，”Sebastian打着哈欠关了电视，“坏消息，他还是没被找到。晚饭吃什么？”

Hunter因为他的事不关己咋舌，但最终只是摇着头起身走向厨房。已婚Hunter的另一个优点是他成为了总是做饭的那个，而且他见鬼地擅长。

 

-8

从陪审团确认他们的商议结果是“无罪”后，原告席的那个联邦律师就开始朝着他发射死亡射线。而Sebastian真的不认为自己会因为这样持久而专注的目光突然对一个女人感兴趣。

当那个律师在庭审结束后主动朝他搭话时他还是坚持自己的性取向：“良心舒坦吗，Smythe？放走一个该被判绞刑的罪犯有没有让你获得比中乐透还要大的满足感？或者等等，Walker给你付的律师费比乐透头奖数额还大还是怎么着？”

于是开庭到现在的头一次，Sebastian瞧了一眼那女人的胸牌，他勾了勾一侧嘴角：“Dinah Laurel Lance律师，这个州在前年年初投票决议废除死刑，”他对着女人抱起手臂摇了摇头，“那可是律师的基本常识，我以为你应该知道呢。”

“很好的话题转移手段，Smythe，”Laurel凶狠地跟着勾起嘴角，她挡在了Sebastian身前，“现在来正面回答一下问题。Walker给了你什么？”

“律师费，就像你知道的，”Sebastian只是耸肩，“等等，应该是——如果你知道的话。”他挤了一下眼睛，“总是会在筹备阶段高估对手。”

“用卑鄙无耻获胜令你自豪是吧？”Laurel冷笑，“你在使用一部分假口供，你知道那个。你的理论全都建筑在谎言之上，你是律师行业的耻辱！”

“注意你的指控，Lance小姐。以及需要我来指出你那些打感情牌的言论吗，辩词的基础是理性的证据而不是那些感性的当事人个人遭遇以及悲惨境况，”Sebastian嗤笑着再次摇头，“而且即使是感情牌你也没能感动到任何一个陪审团成员。老天啊，你不止抹黑了这一行，你甚至丢了你的任何一位导师的脸。”

Laurel颤抖着嘴唇再次张开了口，但她在说更多前被一道男声打断了。Sebastian瞧着从Laurel的侧后方走上前的金发男人挑起了一侧眉毛，接着是意味深长的一个歪嘴笑。

“嗨，Laurel，”金发男人揽住了Laurel的腰，支持性质地和她并排而立，然后看向Sebastian，“以及嗨，Seb。你们俩在聊什么有趣的事吗？”

“Oliver……”Laurel的视线在两个男人之间转了几轮，“你们俩互相认识？”

“是啊，我们大学时在同一个校区。想要不认识Sebastian Smythe可不太容易。”Oliver露出那种带着点狡黠的绅士微笑。

“我被恭维到了，如果你是这个目的的话，”而Sebastian也买了他的帐，收起了自己已经打算好的“喷到某人回家找妈妈哭”的态度，“Well，我听说你又死而复生了，一直打算联系来着。”

“是吗，自从我被从孤岛上带回来已经过了有……一年半了，貌似。”Oliver对着他歪脑袋。

“啊哈，那就祝你回归人类文明1.5周年快乐。”Sebastian耸肩笑道。

“老天啊，你太刻薄了，Seb，”Oliver摇头，接着是笑，“还是老样子。”

“见到你我也很高兴，Oliver。”Sebastian挑挑眉抱起了手臂。

Laurel选择在这时候从鼻子里发出一声非常明显的轻嗤。而两个男人共同选择了无视她的不满，他们又聊了一会儿才互相告别。

下午时Sebastian收到了Oliver的短信，他没有疑惑对方是怎么弄到自己的号码的，只是在挑挑眉后对晚上去酒吧喝一杯的邀请回复了“当然”。

 

-9

Oliver Queen拥有一间夜店，这真的没什么可让人惊奇的。而且Sebastian喜欢Verdant的吧台和调酒师，他的确花半分钟畅想了一下如果他在夜店关门时还留在那儿的话，这两者应该能带给他比双倍深水炸弹好得多的玩意儿。

而且Oliver Queen有了个小男朋友（“我们只是在见面阶段！”金发男人的反驳是如此苍白），那就不太好玩儿了。Sebastian得重新安排自己午夜过后的夜生活。那个调酒师表示他至少得工作到凌晨3点之后，和律师的时间表可不太搭调。

他在Oliver和那个棕发男孩儿在舞池里卿卿我我时离开了夜店。Sebastian没花时间去提醒Oliver瞧瞧对方的ID，如果Oliver因为违反未成年人保护法而遭到指控的话他会很乐意再多赚一笔律师费的。

星城的夜晚并不安静。就像他们之前短暂的交谈里Oliver所提到的。当回到酒店房间时，Sebastian站在一片狼藉里试图思考他们交谈的话里还有什么是能帮上忙的。然后他想到了那句“恶棍总是担忧，而担忧让他们做更多坏事”。Walker绝对算得上一个恶棍。

Sebastian一边简单地收拾东西一边拨了911。但他没能和接线员对上话，抵在后脑上的冰冷物件让他不得不切断通话。一道陌生男声要求他交出所有和Walker的案件有关的资料，合法的以及不合法的，在Sebastian声明他将一部分电子资料通过邮件发送到了波士顿的总部后，那个人（杀手，更大可能上）在一通短暂的汇报电话后押着他乘坐电梯到了顶楼天台。

然后他站在十步开外，用枪指着被迫爬上围栏的Sebastian，要求他跳下去。好极了，他们至少在60层以上，他会在感受一秒半的肾上腺素激升后瞬间死亡，没准儿还会轻微勃起。

确认跳楼死亡会比吃子弹好过点后Sebastian纵身一跃。而且的确有那么几秒他回顾了自己的人生。他想到了之前因为半块卡在沙发缝里的披萨而和Hunter的争吵，太恶心人了。然后他到了地面上，腰间和后颈上紧紧地搭着两只手。

在反应过来是什么情况之前Sebastian做的第一件事是弯下腰狂吐。有什么事情在他吐完之后也几乎是同时结束了，之前拿枪指着他的男人被一名绿衣兜帽男一把抡到了地上，人事不省，而且后背上还插着一支箭。

“我救了你的命，”兜帽男用性感沙哑又低沉的声音对着他厉声道，“而现在到了你报答的时候！我要所有这个男人向你索要的资料，包括发送回总部的那些。”

在兜帽男说话的同时，之前一直扶着Sebastian的人也闪到了一边。的确是“闪”，前一秒他还在Sebastian身侧，下一刻他已经和兜帽男并肩而立了。并且他是红色的，带着只包头面罩，胸前一只画着闪电的圆形图标让他瞧上去像个漫画人物。

什么时候起星城和中心城的守护天使开始同进同出共同行动了？没错，Sebastian的确有关注这些超级英雄的动态，不认识他们未免太难了，这些人几乎每天都会出现在报纸上。是啊，蝙蝠侠救了一只猫头鹰，那算什么狗屁大事！？

“绿箭侠和闪电侠，”Sebastian朝地上啐一口后直起了身，嘴里呕吐物的味道已经让他的情绪到了最低谷，“多可爱的一对儿啊！拯救我的生命不说，还打算维护正义。”

“够了，Smythe！我们知道你是谁，也知道你有什么！把文件交给我们，我们会让你清白地远离这件案子！”绿箭侠在咆哮时也是那么一把性感的男低音，简直犯规。

“为自己还活着感恩吧，Smythe。”而他的小男友则是有着更为清亮的嗓音。Sebastian打赌他会唱歌，不过肯定没自己唱得好。

他们三个在夜风里僵持了几分钟，直到Sebastian觉得自己不能坚持更久了。他摄入了太多酒精而且刚刚经历了一次肾上腺素狂飙的坠落，情绪糟糕到能够抢走一个小屁孩的甜筒顺便用烟头扎破他的气球。在缺少睡眠时他可以变得前所未有得恐怖，但最终他只是翻了个白眼。

“是啊，你们可以自己去我的房间拿，不过我现在要回去睡觉了。”Sebastian耸了耸肩，“不过我得警告你，如果我的床也被毁了，我会在睡之前先勒死这个王八蛋。”他踹了一脚地上昏迷不醒的男人。

“……”兜帽男沉默了一会，“你应该为我们拿下来。”

“别想在我这再讨便宜了，你知道有人来我这动手脚而且监听了我的电话，”Sebastian提高声音，语气厌恶，“所以我已经懒得再给你好脸色了，Oliver！”

“是啊，很棒的制服，”Sebastian在兜帽男，Oliver开口前重重地一嗤鼻，“但伪装简直烂透了。我一眼就能认出你的屁股。”还有那个线条强硬的下巴，肌肉结实又粗壮的手臂以及不够收紧的腰线——愚蠢的超级英雄，做腹肌训练时从来不会多考虑一下视觉效果。

绿箭侠陷入了沉默。闪电侠则是在耸肩的一扑哧之后别过了身。不错，至少他们俩都有值得目光流连的屁股。

“所以，不管你们是要跟我一起乘电梯上楼还是用超能力跑上去，随便怎么着，我要回去睡觉了，”Sebastian再次耸肩，打了个哈欠后从两位英雄之间穿过，走向酒店大门，“我住3714号房，顺便一提。”

“发送回总部的那些怎么办？”闪电侠在他的背后远远喊道。噢，单纯的男孩儿。

“不存在，拿你能找到的那些就完了。”Sebastian一边走一边背着身对他们挥了挥手。

当他回到房间时，所有物件已经神奇地回复了原位置。他所掌握的能够再次送Walker上法庭的证据也已经不翼而飞了。而且他的床是干干净净的，他不用背一条杀人罪名了。

所以他得纠正自己的想法，Oliver有了个小男朋友并不是什么糟糕事儿。

 

-10

Sebastian在星城比预定中多逗留了几天。他出席了Walker的第二次庭讯，坐在观众席上，在那男人被判定有罪并被警员押解退庭时，他迎着对方诧异与凶恶并存的目光耸了耸肩，接着对大厅另一头仍旧身为控方律师的Laurel做了个事不关己的微笑。

并且他再次见到了Oliver，以及他的小男友。Barry Allen，这是个很好记的名字。这个男孩儿作为中城外派的法医协助了这起案件，之前被Walker处理掉的物证顶着Barry的名字作为二次取证提交给了法庭，而Sebastian在他们进行第一次证物征召时就记住了这个名字。

再次见面时他更认真地打量了一会儿这个大男孩儿。他们在星城法院午后的咖啡厅里，而不是光线缭乱的Verdant，他能够看到更多细节。Barry的棕发绿眼，挺直的鼻梁以及带着孩子气的微翘的鼻尖，高瘦挺拔的身材，不输绿箭侠的紧实挺翘的屁股。而这一切令Sebastian吃惊，甚至比发现某个超级英雄是自己的旧友还要吃惊。

他们是如此相似。他和Barry Allen，同时也是，闪电侠。

也许他的确感觉到了一点罪恶感，但那不能阻止他在与Oliver单独相处时嘲笑后者：“老天啊，我从来没想过你会这么迷恋我。”

“什么？”而Oliver的诧异看不出一点假装的痕迹。

“你为自己找了个和我那么相似的小男友，”Sebastian挑着眉毛摇头道，“好吧，更年轻和更 **快** 版本的我。如果你早点儿对我表白，我是不会拒绝的，你知道……也许现在也不会。”他在话尾露出自己典型的狡猾坏笑。

“哈，你这么提起来，是的，你们俩看上去的确很相似，”Oliver在愣了片刻后了然地摇头，“但是，不。Barry和你完全不同。而且他不是我的男朋友。”Oliver在Sebastian怀疑的目光下耸了耸肩，“至少现在不是。”

Sebastian偏开目光望向正在单独应付Laurel的Barry Allen。他们还在聊和Walker的案件有关的事，瞧着他那么流畅地叙述有关尸体和取证的环节还是挺让人惊奇的，毕竟不久前Sebastian才见识过他在因为出庭不及时而道歉时的磕磕绊绊。而且一个人拥有那样的超速度却还是能迟到，同样是一件令他感到吃惊的事。

所以他们的确完全不同。Sebastian憎恶迟到，他告诉自己这才是重点。

“那么，在我们熟识的那几年里，你从来没对我有过类似的感觉？”一种怪异的不甘心促使他提问道。

“没有，”Oliver抬了抬眉毛，“你对我也没有过，不是吗？我们那时候都太年轻了，还不了解爱。不过那些性爱的确很棒。”

“所以你现在对爱懂了些什么？”

“太私人了不能回答。”Oliver在Sebastian的逼问里淡笑了一下，“不过我能瞧出来你还是一无所知。或者说还是懒得去知道。”

“当然，”Sebastian耸耸肩，脸上是无所谓的笑，“我始终坚持过简单的生活。”

 

-11

Sebastian回到波士顿的公寓时已近深夜，他打开玄关的灯，在换了鞋朝内走时愣住了。他的公寓是全开放式设计，在玄关口就能看到卧室部分，而他一眼就瞧见了正有人靠在自己的床头就着台灯光线看书。

Sebastian瞧着那头在光线下闪闪发光的金毛拧眉并撇嘴角：“Hunter，你在这干嘛？”他怀疑地眯起了眼睛，“你偷看了我的行程安排？”

“是啊，我和你的实习生打了一炮，从她那儿知道了你今天回来。”Hunter放下书对他嗤笑。不论是这句反话的假设还是他的笑都能让Sebastian在脑子里发出一声呕。

“傻逼。”Sebastian将公文包砸向他，“你到底为什么会在我家？”

“好吧，Dave的幼儿园老师——”

“不，不用麻烦，我不想知道了。”在听到Hunter儿子的名字的那一刻Sebastian就意识到了自己根本不该问那个问题，他嫌恶地摆一下手后走向卫生间。

但Hunter显然不愿意就此打住。当Sebastian打开花洒脱衣服时，Hunter刻意提高了声音的句子还是能透过重重阻隔传进他的耳朵：“所以Dave星期三的时候没有去幼儿园。而Rebecca认为那是我的错，因为我在加班做报告的情况下没能从她那一堆乱七八糟的交代里记住第二天送孩子去上学！而且我应该在接下来的一个礼拜里都负责Dave的上下学以作弥补，见她的鬼去吧！”

当说到最后一句时Hunter已经靠在了卫生间的门框上，他的视线逡巡着已经脱得光溜溜的Sebastian，但只是抱起手臂继续绷着脸：“然后我决定搬出来在朋友家住几天，以示抗议。”

“是啊，继续，找你的朋友去。”Sebastian嗤笑着站进水流底下。

“没错，所以我来了这儿，已经呆了三天了。”Hunter一边说一边脱着衣服走近，他饥渴地舔了一下上唇，“这里更好不是吗，至少我不用睡沙发。”

“想都别想，你这个把披萨掉进我沙发缝的贱人，”Sebastian歪着脑袋瞧着他走近，在Hunter用炙热的目光扫视自己时嘲笑着挑眉，“现在谁才是那个随时随地发情的傻逼？”他的目光停留在Hunter高高抬头的地方。

“well，我已经一个人困在你的公寓里三天了，你还想在我这指望什么？”Hunter用一只手掰正Sebastian的脑袋，打算覆上亲吻。

Sebastian当然躲开了：“死去吧。在经历3小时的飞行又听了你的老婆孩子那一堆屎事之后，我想做的最后一件事就是跟你操。”他拨开Hunter的脑袋为浴球挤上沐浴液。

“不然你还想做什么其他事？”Hunter夺过浴球，力道微妙地帮Sebastian涂抹泡沫，“一觉到天亮吗？认真的？”他的另一只手摩挲着Sebastian腰际的皮肤，接着向下探向更加私密的部位。

Sebastian后退半步靠在了墙面上，在Hunter更加贴近地不断向下涂抹时微喘口气送了送腰：“想得到绝妙的一操？那你得先满足我。”

Hunter轻笑了一声，膝盖一顶分开了Sebastian的两条腿，后者起立的阴茎拍在了他的大腿面上。他低头啃上Sebastian的肩膀，带着泡沫的一只手握住了他并熟练地上下套弄起来。Sebastian扬高了下巴嘶声吸气，Hunter在他泄出的时候抬头捕捉到他的唇，然后在他们互相纠缠的鼻息里低声发问：“满意了吗？”

Sebastian在他试图咬自己的下唇时偏头闪开，然后做出一副考虑的表情舔了舔嘴角：“呃……不。你还是去睡地板吧，一觉到天亮。”

“你这个满口瞎话的婊子，”Hunter危险地勾起一侧唇角，一只手狠狠攀上了Sebastian的后臀，“惹恼我很高兴，哈？”他将Sebastian揽向自己，挑起后者的一条腿后就着沐浴液的润滑径直送入了一根手指。在熟稔的扩张和捣弄之后，Sebastian终于决定停下欲拒还迎的挣扎，只是双手勾住Hunter的肩背，趴在他的怀里不耐烦地喘气。

“哈……你不就喜欢被我羞辱吗，”他在Hunter一只手在置物架上茫然摸索时嘲笑道，“谁会特么的给浴室里放安全套，你这个傻逼。”

“操！”Hunter咒骂一声，埋在Sebastian身体里的手更用力地一顶后利索地抽出，“那我们就该出去了。准备好了——”然后在Sebastian能准备好前，Hunter已经一提腰径直将他抱了起来。Sebastian低呼着揽紧他，双腿勾上去将自己架在了Hunter身上。

抱着他出门前Hunter对着浴室镜子欠揍地笑：“老天，你看上去就像只猴子，或者猩猩！”

“那你就是只欠操的单细胞动物，闭嘴，直男！”在Hunter报复性质地威胁着松手时Sebastian更加用力地收拢双腿，“操！我要操到你直不起腰，你这个傻逼！”

“哈，我就等着你这句话呢！”

而Hunter只是一发力将他抬高揽向自己，手掌揉捏着他的屁股大步走出浴室。Sebastian在客厅的寒意里倒立起了汗毛，然后决定他会完全地履行自己所说的每一个字。他从不说大话。

 

-12

他的母亲再次入院。Sebastian隔了几天才去看望，几乎是暗自希望这一次能像今年的前两次那样，母亲在他去之前就已经出院。但他们都知道有些事情避无可避。

“唉，我后院里的蜡菊还没有开花呢。”他的母亲选择用这么一句话打破他们俩之间的沉默。

“是啊。而且你最好不要指望Anthony能帮你照看那些。”Sebastian干巴巴接话，不忘贬损他母亲笨手笨脚的情人。

“小可怜，”女人用一只手按着氧气管苦笑着摇头，“简直不能想象在我离开后他得怎么活。”

那样谈论身后事的口吻让Sebastian不悦地蹙起了眉：“闭嘴。我才是那个给了你一颗肾的人，在我允许之前你绝对不准死。”

“哈，那我还是给了你这副身体的人呢，”他的母亲又在用那种过来人的慈爱又遗憾的目光瞧他了，Sebastian在他们的对视里率先转开了视线，“瞧瞧你又是怎么对待自己的生命的。”她不赞成地摇着头，“而且你还是得到了机会选择的那个。你现在仍旧有机会。”

Sebastian知道她在说什么，但他选择对这个话题保持沉默。他抓住女人放在床侧的那只瘦骨嶙峋的手，叹息着轻轻摩挲针孔周围的皮肤：“至少我还在生活。你不准放弃。”

“不用你来说，小混蛋。”他的母亲只是抽出手来在他的手背上轻拍了几下。

他没有告诉她他是坐Hunter的车到医院的，他自己的送去保养了。即使他有兴趣说，他的母亲也不见得有心情听。她唯一想知道的消息大概是Sebastian终于决定结束那段关系。Sebastian甚至懒得再去争辩当初鼓励自己联系Hunter的正是她，她甚至一度希望自己的儿子能说服一个深柜直男出柜并离婚。

但他们之间的关系从来不是她以为的那样。他们能够互予性和陪伴，乃至慰藉，但并不对彼此负有责任。Hunter会在事业不顺或是家庭矛盾时拨他的号码，就像要找个老朋友发发牢骚，去酒吧喝几杯；Sebastian也会在输了官司郁卒到能够气走任何一个性伙伴时选择找Hunter吐酸水，他是唯一一个在承受Sebastian多年的羞辱后仍选择和他保持关系的家伙。

唯一和老友不同的是，他们之间有性。他们甚至能在打炮时毫无顾忌地畅聊Sebastian见到的秃顶法官的笑话或是Hunter的儿子又学会了什么古怪的新单词。

而且Sebastian仍旧享有去酒吧和任何一个人调情并带他回公寓的自由。

Hunter开着大轿厢的家庭首选SUV停在了他面前，心急火燎地对着还差几级台阶才能上车的Sebastian挥手：“快点！我还得去Dave放学，天杀的幼儿园教师！”

所以他在逃避了一个多月后还是接受了惩罚。Sebastian没法忍住嗤笑：“傻逼。那就送我到车站，我可以搭巴士回去。”

“是啊，我也是这么计划的。”Hunter在他坐上副驾驶座后发动了车子，语气坦然。

一切都是它们该有的样子。Sebastian并没有什么理由去要求改变。

 

-13

中城的局部地震造成了包括星际实验室内的多处建筑坍塌，但在好几个台的报道里都没有提到过闪电侠。这位超级英雄仿佛一夕之间从所有人的视野中消失了。

然后Sebastian接到了Oliver的电话。

Oliver拜托他的是一件陈年旧案，Sebastian选择在见到当事人前不作出太多承诺。他们在星际实验室的主控制区见面；虽然这座环状建筑的发射塔及粒子回转区已经严重坍塌，但剩余部分由于结构的分离设计仍旧保存完好。当他到达时，那位消失数日的超级英雄正穿着运动衫在一台明显经过了改装的跑步机上高速运动。

“这边，我们整理了有关这起案件的全部资料。”Oliver在控制台边对他招了招手，成功转移了Sebastian的视线。

“Henry Allen？”Sebastian在接过卷宗翻阅几页后对着他挑眉，“所以我们是在讨论有关你的岳父的案件？”

Oliver没有回应他的后半句提问，只是在抬手蹭一下鼻尖后开始了对于案件本身的口头解释。Sebastian在十多分钟后大致了解到了闪电侠的身世，11岁时母亲被超能力者杀害，25岁得知自己最为钦羡的科学家正是那个凶手，即将26岁的当口，他获得了能够穿越时空拯救母亲的机会，但选择什么也不做，然后回到现在，拯救了一座城市，但失去了一位好友。所以生活糟心，即使你是个能穿越时空的超级英雄，它仍旧糟心。

“所以，我们失去了那个凶手，也没有任何Wells博士与Allen女士的死亡有关联的证据，然后你们希望我能通过上诉推翻Allen先生的判刑？”Sebastian在Oliver的阐述后进行总结性发言，“现在我知道你为什么没有去找那个Laurel Lance帮忙了。”

“我们找过，被拒绝了，因为她认为上诉的成功几率过低，”Barry在这时候突然间加速冲到了Sebastian面前，他面无表情，语气冷漠，“如果你也选择什么都不做的话，我们会再去找其他律师。”

Sebastian对着他抱起了手臂。尽管面前的青年是一副顽固的冰山脸，但发红的眼角出卖了他，他瞧上去不是刚哭过就是好似下一分钟就要哭出来了。Sebastian在撇撇嘴角后没有用自己惯常的咄咄逼人语气：“好吧，我可没说过这件案子没希望。况且我也不认为你们还能找到更靠谱的律师。”他在Oliver越过自己揽住Barry时，后退半步重新回到了控制台边，卷宗正摊开在Barry童年时候的证词记录上。

“如果要救出你的父亲，你是至关重要的证人，Allen先生，以及，闪电侠。”Sebastian对着微微放松肩膀的Barry偏了偏脑袋。

这个思路并不难想。11岁的Barry是案件的唯一目击证人，但他有关黄色闪电的证词过于超现实而被认定是一个孩子的臆想，他的父亲也因此获刑入狱；而在失去了凶手及任何其他证据的当下，要推翻裁决，他们能依靠的仍旧只有Barry的证词。而与过去不同的是，现在他们还拥有闪电侠。闪电侠的存在无疑是童年Barry证词可靠性的力证，胜诉的关键就在于他们需要使陪审团和法官相信Barry的证词是真实正确的。

“但怎么做？我不能同时以Barry Allen和闪电侠的身份出现在法庭上。”Barry在Sebastian解释过后立刻高声提问道。缺乏耐心的年轻人。

“你可以用闪电侠的身份去自首，”Sebastian对着他嗤笑了一声，“反正那些监狱也困不住你。”

他的话成功让心急的超级英雄闭上了嘴，而Oliver则是立刻抱臂皱眉：“你不是认真的。”

Sebastian挑高眉毛坐上了桌子：“我当然是认真的。但我可没说那是唯一的选项。”他在Barry又想开口前摆了摆手指，“或者你们可以让闪电侠接受采访，或是提供一份书面证明。超级英雄算不算法人还没人能定论，即使他去作证了，那些证词或许也并不具备法律效应；但超高速和闪电尾迹的存在至少不会再是个非公开的秘密了，那会大大提高Barry证词的可靠性。”

“所以，要拯救你的父亲，最关键的在于你，Barry Allen，”Sebastian对着有些呆愣的棕发青年严肃道，“说服那些人，让他们相信你，相信闪电侠。”

并且他们会的——Sebastian没有说出这句话，他并不该说，不论是作为一名律师还是一位旁观者。任何一个人都能瞧出这位年轻的超级英雄正在经历某种残酷的内心挣扎，他需要帮助，但最终他能够依靠的仍旧是他自己。而他也需要亲自去认清人们需要并相信闪电侠这个事实。

Oliver握紧了男孩儿垂在身侧的一只手，他们俩对视了一会儿，时间长到让站在一旁的Sebastian想要翻个白眼。Barry最终重新坐进了Oliver身侧的椅子里，他在后者用一只手轻抚他的后颈时闭起眼疲惫地呼出了一口气。

他瞧上去终于重新像Sebastian第一次见到他的模样了，满怀希望却又带着点局促不安：“接下来我们具体该怎么做？”

Sebastian露出了一个挑眉笑，重新进入了自己专业乃至狡诈律师的角色。当他们讨论时，Oliver始终保持着与男孩儿之间的身体接触：握住Barry的几根手指，或是不时摩挲他的脊椎或后颈。而Sebastian真的不想知道当提供更进一步的安慰时，绿箭侠和闪电侠之间究竟发生了什么。

 

-14

他的母亲没能撑过人生里的最后一个冬天。

葬礼那天没有下雪，但依旧寒冷，Sebastian将自己包裹在纯黑色西装里，那些冷意仿佛穿透了单薄的布料和皮肉攀附在他的骨头上。他的父亲甚至也抽空从俄亥俄州跑来了一趟，但在任何人能感动于他的这一举动前，他又在中途接着电话提前离场了。Sebastian对Anthony转达了来自于他父亲的那句“节哀”，法国男人只是在笑笑后继续一心一意地听着神父念悼词。

他站在由母亲的朋友组成的人群里，不可避免地感到形单影只。不断有人来和他握手致哀，但他们的眼神让Sebastian感到他就像个来自母亲过去的遗物。他的母亲一度让他觉得自己拥有了一个家庭。而事实则是他什么也没有，以及见鬼的，他甚至还少了一颗肾。

Dave在这天发烧了。Hunter说如果Dave能在下午2点前退烧的话他会陪Sebastian一起参加葬礼，然后他没有。Sebastian也没法让他在一个死去的女人和生病的儿子之间做选择，除非他真的疯了。他在和众人一起离开时才看到站在人群边缘的Oliver以及Barry，黑色西装让那位年轻的超级英雄瞧上去沉稳了不少。

“没想到你们会来。”Sebastian在片刻后歪歪脑袋对两人打了个招呼。

“呃，我从Laurel那里听说了你母亲的事情，”Oliver伸出一只手，“节哀。”

Sebastian和他握手，因为业内对于小道消息的狂热而撇了撇嘴角，然后他将视线转向一旁搓着手的Barry：“以及Allen先生，你的父亲如何？”

“是啊，呃，我们暂时住在一起，我爸爸已经在适应外面的生活了。Joe正打算在警局的档案管理室帮他找一份工作，Joe就是我的——抱歉我说太多了是吗，我的确说得太多了……”男孩儿紧紧攥着Sebastian的手，尽管生疏，但这个握手倍显真诚；见鬼，他的确很快乐，他朝着Sebastian尽可能地做出悲伤神情，“对于你母亲的事我很遗憾。”

“如果你真的认识她的话没准儿就没有这么遗憾了。”Sebastian做了个鬼脸，他在同样收紧力道后结束了那个握手，“所以你们俩……好吧，至少衣服很搭。”如果那两条互相衬托出对方眼睛的深绿和深蓝领带不是有意为之的话，Sebastian可以即刻宣布他加入天杀的直男行列。

Oliver毫不避讳地在他的话尾揽住了Barry的腰，他将男孩儿带后了一步，避免他再说出什么更让他们尴尬的话来：“就像你说过的，人生苦短（life’s too short not to live），也许是时候该用心经营了。”

“炫耀，”Sebastian摇头，对着笑容狡黠的Oliver翻了翻眼皮，“这就是你今天来这儿的目的吗？”

“不，只是来看一位朋友，”Oliver挑了挑眉毛，“很高兴看到他还是这么刻薄和没耐心，一如既往。”

“你不会指望我对这个评价说谢谢吧？”

“不。”

星城和中城的恶棍们也许会趁着两个城市守护者外出的时机大肆破坏，不过那又怎么样，无非是几所银行被抢，或是几幅名画失窃，而Sebastian并不认为远在波士顿的自己会受到任何影响。他们在十几分钟后站在他母亲的老房子里，喝着苦艾酒听那些好友讲一些她生前的段子。

Sebastian在听闻Barry的超能力让他失去了喝醉的机会后，毫不留情地表达了自己的惋惜和嘲笑。而他自己则是醉得有些太快了，他摇着有些发热的脑袋去室外透气，看到了正在朝旧车库搬箱子的Anthony。透过没有完全密封的箱口可以瞧见里面的相框、马克杯之类小物件，他甚至移栽了一小盆后院里的蜡菊。

“你打算搬家吗？”Sebastian微蹙着眉头接近他。

“是啊，我打算卖掉这所房子，已经联系到买主了，”Anthony直起身后靠在门框边喘了口气，“呃……我有保留一些你可能会感兴趣的东西。”他蹲身打开了一只小号的纸箱，里面装着一些杂志和相框，最上方是好几年前母亲买给他的那只限量版霸天虎。Sebastian以为自己早已经把它扔了。

他没有拒绝那只纸箱，但仍旧皱着眉：“为什么这么急？”

“独自负担不起这么大的房子，而且还有一些后期的治疗账单需要支付，”Anthony耸了耸肩，“不过最重要的是我需要换个环境。这里的一切都会让我想起她。”

Sebastian点点头，目光迟滞地扫过那些被封装起的带着记忆的物件：“你打算去哪儿——带着这些？”

“还不确定。旅行，或是找个小地方定居，”Anthony呼了口气，将蜡菊放在落着阳光的篱笆边上，“一个人时反倒更方便做决定。”

“听着有些可怕。”

“是啊，没准儿我会重新找个伴儿。”

“或者不会，”Sebastian对着他挑眉，“Je t'aime toute ma vie（我会用尽一生来爱你），你自己说的。”

“那可不代表我不能再去爱其他人，”法国男人狡猾地皱了皱鼻子，Sebastian能从他的眼神里读出怀念的情绪，“不过是的，爱不是个能那么容易说出口的词。我很幸运，能在短短人生中找到真爱。她使一切值得。”他似乎拥有一种将肉麻化作真挚的天赋。

“人生苦短。”Sebastian歪歪脑袋，重复这句似乎已经在自己的人生中听过太多次的句子。

“是啊，”Anthony露出赞同的微笑，“也需要用心去爱。”

Life’s too short not to live and love.

 

-15

他们都知道那一天迟早会来。Sebastian只是将它提前了。

那是个再普通不过的星期三。Dave在象棋比赛中拿了第二名，Rebecca带他回加利福尼亚度假，而Hunter则在处理完公司事务后回了Sebastian的公寓。他们俩在摆着Sebastian和他母亲合影的床头柜旁做爱，Hunter甚至一边抽插一边咬他的鼻子，恶声恶气地赞美他比小时候更加挺翘的鼻尖。

他们俩从玄关一路纠缠到卧室床上，地板上有好几处Hunter因为室外雨水而留下的鞋印，垃圾桶旁还有Sebastian因为准头不好而丢在了地上的用过的安全套。被子也是凌乱不堪的样子，Hunter用它将Sebastian裹成一只木乃伊，然后将他扛到客厅，强迫Sebastian和他一起看他们团队策划的最新电视广告。

而这一切都会在由星期四固定的钟点工打扫之后恢复原样。

如果一定要为Sebastian在这时候提出结束关系找个理由，那么也许是因为他终于收到了Anthony在卖掉房子后打给他的一小笔款项，或是因为星城著名的财团决策者与他的神秘小男友订婚了，又或者是因为他不久之前独自度过了他的29岁生日，然后看着来自Hunter和其他人并无不同的简短的祝福信息，终于意识到自己的人生是一坨狗屎。而且他比自己以为的更老了，高中时期他一度认为那些30岁以上还在泡吧的基佬该去自杀，而现在他就快成为那些人的一员了。

Sebastian的客厅总是不够温暖，他裹着床单，感受着来自Hunter的怀抱的那一点暖意：“我不会再把这个35秒的傻逼广告看第17遍。”

“闭嘴，它没那么糟！”Hunter用遥控器敲他的肚子。如果不是一心一意在看电视屏幕，他一定不会放弃机会嘲笑Sebastian消失的腹肌。

Sebastian轻嗤了一声，然后在Hunter的怀里调整姿势，在面朝天花板后眼神放空。他选择在想太多之前开口：“我们该结束了。”

“好吧好吧，”Hunter放弃了自己的35秒循环，“你想看什么？CW台的狗血连续剧？”

“不，我是指我们，这段关系，该结束了。”

Hunter沉默了好一会儿，他将握着遥控器的手搁在Sebastian的肚皮上，不断地换台时一下一下用手肘顶着那处皮肤。最终他在吸了半口气后发出一声有些不稳的叹息：“为什么，你和什么人在一起吗？”

“没有。但我大概有这个打算。”Sebastian语气平静，像是站在法庭上叙述论点。

“我明白了，”Hunter发出有些刻意的嗤笑，他试图像对待他们过去无数次争吵那样处理这一次，“在你联系我之前我不会主动联系的。”

“我不会。”

他们俩沉默着看完了最新一集《金装律师》，Sebastian想起了Hunter曾经让他穿西装打领带，然后裸着下半身在书桌上被操，而且他还会在每一次回应的末尾加上“法官大人”——“是啊，用力填满我，法官大人”、“我要把你鸡巴的每一寸都舔得干干净净，法官大人”、“操，操我，法官大人！”——他得承认他们之间的确有许多生动又饱满的回忆。Hunter在再次不停歇地换台时干巴巴地出声：“我今晚还能在这儿过夜吗？”

“最好不要。”Sebastian不动声色地吞咽。

然后他又不得不和懒得动弹的Hunter看完了一集《行尸走肉》，金发男人在片尾广告里打着哈欠起身开始穿衣服。Sebastian依旧赤身裸体，他裹着被子盘腿坐在沙发上瞧着Hunter缓慢刻意地一件一件套上衣物，没有回应他时不时瞥向自己的视线。

Hunter最终在玄关口穿上了鞋子和他道别，Sebastian在他转身出门前发问：“很久之前，毕业的时候，我喝醉了。那时候我们说了什么？”他并不真的好奇，那是太久之前的记忆了，但他感到自己需要在这样类似结束的时候提问。

“是啊，那时候……你磕了药，还醉得一塌糊涂，”Hunter靠在鞋架边做出回忆的神情，然后对他嗤笑，“之后你对我说你有点喜欢我，还叫我不要结婚。”

“见你的鬼去吧。”Sebastian皱起脸砸过去一只抱枕。

Hunter忍不住笑出声：“好吧好吧。你对我骂操，还在我的车上吐了。然后我们打了一炮。那就是全部。”

“操你，Hunt。”Sebastian对着他竖起一只中指，“那就是全部。”

“还有反操你，Seb。”

Hunter摇了摇头，转身出门，Sebastian在落锁声响起时记起自己没有说再见。或者他已经说过了，他们不需要再说更多。

 

-16

Sebastian决定改变自己的生活模式，不再将生命浪费在泡吧和一夜情上，于是他听从Nick的建议养了一只猫。一只昂贵的纯种双色布偶猫，那样他至少会看在金钱的份上不在没耐心的时候掐死他。他给那只到处留情的小公猫取名叫Mr.Dandy，而且拒绝为他做绝育手术——“这个家里至少得有一个家伙有出去鬼混的权利”。

Mr.Dandy往往晚出早归，Sebastian总会在早上出门上班时看到他在楼下的台阶上晒太阳。直到有一天他不在。

Sebastian穿过两条街道寻找他的猫，最终发现Mr.Dandy蹲在一户人家的花坛上炸毛，一只柯基犬吐着舌头在他的面前滚来，再滚去。Mr.Dandy用前爪挠柯基的耳朵，在后者兴奋地翻身时发出不满的嘶嘶声。

Sebastian在他的猫抓破那只全然不知道危险的柯基的鼻头前上前拍手，Mr.Dandy跳下花坛，几步疾跑后跳进了他的怀里。柯基一骨碌翻身，在扑腾几下小短腿后对着他汪汪叫。它甚至试图咬Sebastian的裤脚，Mr.Dandy在Sebastian的怀里继续对它发出嘶声恐吓。

“Silly！到这来！”什么样的主人会给宠物起名叫Silly？

Sebastian撇撇嘴角瞧着那只柯基摇晃着尾巴转身跑开——他甚至没帮自己的狗断尾。一身运动衣的男人揉了揉柯基的脑袋，然后起身走向Sebastian。他瞧上去身材不错，也许现在正准备出门晨跑；早上8点，Sebastian已经在准备上班了。男人笑容明亮地对Sebastian伸出了一只手：“早上好。”

Sebastian点点头回应了他。男人握住他的手的时间有些长，不过他的手温暖干燥并有力，Sebastian决定原谅那一点：“我对刚刚的一切很抱歉。不过事实上我的狗经常和Puffy一起玩——”

“Puffy？”Sebastian疑惑挑眉。

“噢，我是指，你的猫。我们叫他Puffy。”

很好，一个给自己的狗起名Silly的男人把他的猫叫做Puffy。Sebastian翻了翻眼球，在结束握手后打算转身离开。但男人清着嗓子再次开口道：“呃，我能请你喝杯咖啡吗——算作为刚刚的事道歉。”他的视线转向Sebastian沾着柯基口水的裤脚。

Sebastian抱着猫示意他瞧自己的一身正装：“我正要去上班。”

“是啊，我忘了——那么，明天可以吗？或者周末，我们只隔两条街，我可以随时去找你。”男人在Sebastian开口前耸了耸肩，“Puffy——Mr.Dandy的项圈上有你家的地址，我送他回去过，但从没见过他的主人。”

Sebastian挑高了眉毛：“所以我的猫夜不归宿，有很大一部分原因在于你，”他又望了一眼仍在不时对着Mr.Dandy汪一声的柯基，“以及，你的Silly。”

男人喷笑出声：“是啊，我真的抱歉。我能得到你的电话号码吗，为了……咖啡？”

急进的家伙，毫无搭讪技巧，并且起名品味引人深思。Sebastian摇了摇头，在Mr.Dandy喵一声跳出他的怀抱挠向柯基时叹了口气，然后抬头重新看向眼神饱含希望的男人：“好吧。”

他给了对方他的电话号码。

然后他收获了全新的生活。

并且他绝不会同意给他的猫改名。绝不。

——“把Puffy从床上弄下去。”

——“嘿！你说了，你叫了他Puffy！”

——“我没有。闭嘴！”

 

 

-17

Sebastian收到了Hunter的离婚协议书，准确地说，是离婚协议书的复印件。那上面说明他和Rebecca协议离婚，财产均分，孩子由母亲抚养，父亲支付一定额度的抚养费并拥有探视权利。

纸张背面是一个加粗的AVAILABLE，Sebastian几乎能透过那几道张扬的笔画瞧见Hunter的不可一世脸。但他只是在摇着头嗤笑一声后将那份协议书连同信封一起丢进了垃圾桶。

也许Rebecca终于决定她需要换一个更可靠的丈夫而提出了离婚；又或许是Hunter终于忍受不了女人的挑剔而愤然出柜。但无论如何，这些原因都和Hunter一起，已经在他的生活之外了。

Sebastian继续归类剩余的信件，将账单挑出放在茶几的第二只抽屉里。然后在来自厨房的培根香气里吸吸鼻子，转身走向餐厅。他的爱人裸着上半身，穿着围裙端出了两只盘子，Sebastian的目光在他鼓起的肱二头肌上流连。

男人在意识到他的视线后，十分刻意地在将盘子放上桌面时皱起脸发力。

Sebastian喷笑着朝他丢了一小块土司片，然后凑近一些吻了一下他同样翘起的嘴角：“爱你。”

“老天，你今天格外肉麻，”男人夸张地抖了抖，接着回应了那个吻，“反爱你。”

Mr.Dandy在他们温存的同时跳上了桌面，一片培根阵亡了。Silly在桌角旁打转，汪汪叫；Mr.Dandy抬了抬爪子，又一片培根掉上地板，紧跟着同样阵亡了。

Sebastian蹙起眉表示不满：“管好你的猫。”

“管好你的狗。”

男人再次微笑，在Sebastian开口反驳前将剩余的一片土司塞进了他的嘴里。

讨厌的新的一天又要来了。Sebastian嚼着食物忍住了微笑。


End file.
